


Kuroo da ideas y Bokuto pone los problemas

by sunflow3rs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Español | Spanish, First Kiss, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rough Kissing, Secret Crush, Semi-Public Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25805488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflow3rs/pseuds/sunflow3rs
Summary: Kuroo miró a Bokuto y Bokuto miró a Akaashi buscando su aprobación. No era una buena idea, pero, ¿cuándo habían tenido ellos buenas ideas? Y, a lo mejor, lo hacían funcionar.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma, Bokuto Koutarou/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Kuroo da ideas y Bokuto pone los problemas

Bokuto sabía que había alguna que otra vez en la que se precipitaba. Que no sabía leer la atmósfera o que se perdía entre las líneas de una conversación. Que actuaba por instinto y que no pensaba en lo que hacía hasta que estaba terminado. Había veces en las que cometía errores de los que después se arrepentía. Que hacía enfadar al entrenador Yamiji, a sus amigas Kaori o Yukie, e incluso a Akaashi (y no es que realmente tuviera ganas de repetir esto último). Que su actitud apresurada, a veces, era su peor enemigo.

Pero también sabía que en otras ocasiones era su único aliado. Porque si había veces en las que cometía errores, había otras en las que solo acertaba. Y, joder, estaba seguro de que esa era una de ellas.

Bokuto no era un niño tonto. Él tenía ojos, como todo el mundo, y era consciente de cómo le miraba la gente. A veces con desagrado y otras con diversión. Con aburrimiento o pesadez. Y a veces hasta con pasión. A veces pillaba a alguien con la vista clavada en su espalda o en sus muslos, en su estómago o en sus brazos, cuando entrenaba o incluso cuando caminaba con tranquilidad por los pasillos de su escuela. Él sabía que atraía a un cierto tipo de gente y no le parecía nada del otro mundo.

A veces se aprovechaba de la situación.

Aunque, claro, lo que no se esperaba era que dentro de ese "cierto tipo de gente" se encontrase el pequeño amigo que corría detrás de Tsukishima por todos lados. No tenía ni idea de quién era: Ni se sabía su nombre, ni sabía en que posición jugaba, ni si quiera se había fijado en él hasta que notó cómo su mirada se desviaba según sus movimientos. Pero, ahí estaba él, observándole con sus dientes clavados en su labio inferior, sus pómulos rosados, y una rápida excusa en su cabeza para cuando Tsukishima le preguntase a qué demonios estaba mirando con tanto ahínco.

Bokuto, como no era un tonto, tampoco iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad.

—Eh, Kuroo, ven aquí.

Kuroo cogió la pelota de vóley del suelo con la que estaba calentando y caminó perezosamente al lado de su colega. Las prácticas matutinas acababan de empezar y el chico de Nekoma ni siquiera se había despertado lo suficiente como para ello. Bostezó a la vez que con un asentimiento de cabeza le explicaba a Bokuto que le estaba escuchando.

—¿Cómo se llama el amigo de Tsukki? El de las pecas —preguntó, señalando con descaro al dúo de Karasuno que calentaba junto a su equipo al otro lado del gimnasio. Akaashi, quien se encontraba estirando sus piernas, chasqueó su lengua con reproche ante el gesto de su capitán, porque señalar a otras personas era de muy mala educación.

—Uh, ¿por qué preguntas? —Kuroo les echó un rápido vistazo a los chicos, sin reparo alguno, permitiendo perderse durante algunos segundos en la eternidad de las piernas de Tsukishima. Soltó un suspiro, un tanto espaciado, y luego devolvió su mirada hacia Bokuto. Elevó sus cejas con sugerencia. —¿Estás interesado en el pobre niño? Si acaba de hacerse su primera paja, bro.

Akaashi los miró, preguntándose en silencio si sus amigos hablaban en serio o era otra de sus estúpidas bromas. Kuroo se encogió de hombros con una muy mal fingida inocencia.

—Bro, estás desesperadamente desesperado por conseguir un beso de Tsukki antes de que el campamento termine —se quejó Bokuto, cruzando sus brazos por debajo de su pecho y mirando con cierta desaprobación al moreno. Tanto Tsukishima como su amigo tenían la misma edad, y al final, Kuroo era el mismo adolescente de diecisiete años que calentorro y con buena imaginación pedía a gritos la atención de uno de sus kouhai, que el capitán del Fukurodani.

—¡Oye! Que no es lo mismo... —Defendió Kuroo, lo indefendible. Bueno, sí, quizás sí que era un poco de lo mismo. Rodó los ojos con cansancio a la vez que recargaba su peso sobre una de sus piernas, con su pelota sujeta gracias al hueco de su cadera. —Creo que se llama Yamaguchi, pero no estoy seguro. Yo le llamo Pecas-kun.

—Sí, se llama Yamaguchi —corroboró Akaashi, entrando en la conversación de la cual hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen. Bokuto ahogó un grito sorprendido y frunció el ceño con desconfianza.

—¡Akashe! ¡Ya podías habérmelo dicho antes!

—No me preguntaste a mí, Bokuto-san. —Akaashi comenzó a estirar sus brazos e ignoró al completo el tonto puchero que su capitán le formó, como el niño pequeño al que le habían castigado sin su juguete favorito que era.

—De todos modos, —curioseó Kuroo, llevando su mirada a Tsukishima de nuevo. —¿Qué tienes pensador hacer, eh?

—Pues teniendo en cuenta de que no se separa de Tsukki, nada —confesó Bokuto con un deje abatido. Se quedó mirando a sus pies con desgano, como si acabara de perder la única esperanza que tenía sobre Yamaguchi, sin ni siquiera haber intentado nada todavía.

Kuroo le dio la pelota que sostenía a Bokuto y llevó sus manos, ahora vacías, a los hombros de su colega. Comenzó a masajearlos intentando darle ánimos.

—Bro, si lo pillamos solos, yo siempre puedo llevarme a Tsukki a otro lado. Un dos para dos, ayudando a los hermanos.

Akaashi intentó no rodar los ojos ante la idea que acababa de dar Kuroo. El dúo de capitanes iba a poner en marcha uno de sus nuevos planes, los cuales no tenían una buena proporción de finales felices. Los dos chicos, quienes ya de por sí eran un caos por separado, multiplicaban su estupidez cuando se juntaban.

—Bro... —siguió el hilo de la conversación Bokuto, ya imaginando la situación en su cabeza. Esa, por ejemplo, era una de las veces que el chico captaba lo que ocurría al segundo. Miró con rapidez a Akaashi, levantando las cejas y entrecerrando sus ojos, como pidiendo permiso. —¿Qué piensas, Akaashi?

—A mí no me metas en esto, Bokuto-san —se lavó las manos el chico, tan rápido como la pregunta salió de la gigantesca boca de Bokuto. Kuroo, quien ya había preparado un comentario para la respuesta de Akaashi, le señaló con su índice de manera acusatoria.

—Eh, venga, que yo todavía no me olvido de que tenías las manos puestas sobre mi pequeño gatito. Da tu bendición sobre esto —Kuroo se señaló a sí mismo, a Bokuto y, luego, con un descaro que no se dignaba a ocultar, a los chicos de Karasuno —y yo te doy pase VIP para salir con Kenma.

Akaashi entrecerró sus ojos con desconfianza.

—Eres consciente de que Kozume-san es libre de hacer lo que quiera, ¿no?

—Claro. Y sé que lo hará —aclaró Kuroo —pero puedo ser muy pesado, Akaashi. Muy pesado.

Los tres chicos se quedaron en silencio. Tanto Bokuto como Kuroo mantenían su mirada sobre Akaashi, expectantes de la respuesta afirmativa que sabían que iba a salir de su boca. Al final, como era esperado, el vicecapitán de Fukurodani rodo sus ojos y asintió, derrotado, con su cabeza.

—Vale, ajá. Es una idea perfecta. Podéis hacerlo.

Sí, había veces en las que Bokuto se precipitaba. Pero sabía que Yamaguchi le miraba de esa manera y, que si intentaba algo con el chico de Karasuno, él le iba a responder. ¡Era obvio! Así que eso, lo que quisiera que fuera eso, no iba a ser un error. Se iba a encargar personalmente de que no fuera un error.

—Oya —fue Kuroo quien llamó la atención de los dos chicos que caminaban con tranquilidad hacia su cuarto. Tanto Tsukishima como Yamaguchi acababan de salir de la cafetería y habían decidido tomar el camino largo hacia los dormitorios improvisados en los que se estaban hospedando, para curiosear sobre los alrededores del instituto Fukurodani, con la excusa de mejorar su digestión. Su escuela no era ni un cuarto de grande de lo que era esa y Yamaguchi sentía que estaba dentro de un parque de atracciones.

Sin embargo, habían tenido la mala suerte de toparse con el par de capitanes. Aunque, en realidad, el acercamiento había sido planeado durante todo el día.

—Oya, oya —continuó Bokuto, apareciendo por el lado izquierdo, que era en el que Yamaguchi se encontraba. Ninguno de los dos chicos de Karasuno lo notó en ese momento, pero tanto Kuroo como Bokuto tenían esa mirada salvaje que solo compartían en la cancha de voleibol. Sus movimientos estaban calculados con una determinación innata, dispuestos a cumplir sus objetivos esa noche, con la confianza por los cielos y seguros de sí mismo. Eran dos depredadores que estaban a punto de devorar a unos pequeños cuervos que se habían desviado de su camino.

—¿Qué estáis haciendo? —Preguntó sin ninguna delicadeza Tsukishima, quien ya había tenido más de un acercamiento con el dudoso dúo, y podía reconocer cuándo se avecinaba un problema. Yamaguchi, a su lado, se estaba comenzando a sonrojar con fervor ante la aproximación de Bokuto. Este anotó el suceso como un triunfo.

Kuroo chasqueó su lengua con desaprobación. Pasó su brazo izquierdo por encima de los hombros del rubio, dejando su mano colgando demasiado cerca de su mentón, y presionando sus cuerpos para evitar una innecesaria separación. Tsukishima intentó zafarse, frunciendo el ceño en total desconfianza, elevando su labio inferior como siempre hacía cuando algo le molestaba.

—Bokuto y yo hemos hecho una apuesta con algo —informó el azabache. Bokuto tarareó una afirmativa, acercándose un tanto más a Yamaguchi, intentando que el movimiento fuera lo más sutil posible. Entrelazó sus propios dedos detrás de su espalda con inocencia. —El primero en conseguirlo gana 1500 yenes.

Yamaguchi levantó su cabeza con curiosidad.

—¿Qué tenéis que conseguir? —Preguntó. Tsukishima le echó un vistazo cargado de reproche a sabiendas de que esa era la pregunta con la que iban a comenzar los problemas. Kuroo y Bokuto eran mucho más fáciles de leer de lo que el rubio hubiera imaginado cuando los conoció -aunque también había tenido la ligera ayuda de Akaashi para aprender de sus acciones. Así que desde que los notó a un lado del camino sabía que estaban planeando algo estúpido. Intentarían jugar con ellos hasta cansarse de las insistentes negativas de Tsukishima, lo que hubiera sido lo normal de no ser por la presencia de Yamaguchi.

Era algo de lo que los capitanes eran muy conscientes.

Bokuto dejó que su mano se apoyara en la espalada de Yamaguchi y sonrió al darse cuenta de que el niño había vibrado bajo su tacto. El castaño le miró con sorpresa, sin entender que con sus propias piernitas se había adentrado en la boca del lobo y que, a su pesar, había arrastrado a su mejor amigo con él.

El capitán de Fukurodani movió su cabeza a la altura del oído de Yamaguchi, clavando su mirada en Kuroo, quien le sonreía con picardía y apretaba el agarre sobre los hombros de Tsukishima para prohibir que este se moviera de su sitio.

—Un beso —susurró, entonces, Bokuto. Yamaguchi palideció, mucho más confundido y, sobre todo, nervioso. Desvió su mirada hacia Tsukishima buscando ayuda.

—Pero, hay una condición sabéis... —Kuroo se quejó, inflando sus mofletes y copiando la mueca de Tsukishima, fingiendo un fastidio que no existía. El rubio entrecerró los ojos, Dios, no entendía cómo era posible que un chico como ese fuera capitán de un equipo de voleibol.

—Y es que no podemos empezar el beso nosotros —terminó por aclarar Bokuto.

Se habían dado cuenta, o más bien, Akaashi les había abierto los ojos, de que robarles un beso a los niños era algo sumamente injusto. No podían hacer, simplemente, lo que quisieran cuando se les antojara, sobre todo porque eso solo iba a acarrear consecuencias negativas. Así que sobre la marcha, a Kuroo se le ocurrió toda esa elaborada idea de la apuesta.

Tsukishima, quien había estado más callado de lo que acostumbraba, soltó una pequeña y corta carcajada.

—¿Esperáis que os demos un beso? Deberías darnos el dinero a nosotros, porque no vais a conseguir nada.

—Tsukki, bebé, confío en que mis dotes de seducción sean suficientes como para conseguir que estos labios —con la mano que tenía enrollada en el cuello de Tsukishima, Kuroo se arriesgó a pasar su dedo sobre los labios del chico. Luego, desvió ese mismo dedo a los suyos, acercando con el mismo descaro de siempre sus rostros. —toquen estos por cuenta propia.

—Además, yo creo que a Pecas-kun no le desagrada la idea, ¿no? —Preguntó Bokuto, mirando a Yamaguchi con una sonrisa socarrona, en el fondo -muy en el fondo- preocupado por haber confundido la atmósfera. No, desvió ese pensamiento con rapidez, estaba seguro de que Yamaguchi le había estado mirando.

—Yamaguchi —le llamó Tsukishima. El chico levantó su cabeza como un perro al que su dueño llama. El rubio negó con la cabeza sutilmente, abriendo sus labios y asegurándose de vocalizar lo suficiente como para que su mensaje fuera captado. —No.

Bokuto chasqueó su lengua, ¡pero qué aguafiestas!

—Oh, sí. Se me olvidaba que teníamos otra norma. Ya sabéis, somos colegas así que nos da un poco de cosa tener que vernos mientras lo hacemos, —mintió descaradamente Kuroo, comenzando a caminar adelantando a la otra pareja y arrastrando a Tsukishima consigo. —así que mejor lo hacemos por separado.

—Hey, no, Kuroo-san. Déjame, oye... —El rubio comenzó a forcejear al darse cuenta de que había bajado la guardia en cuanto a esos dos se trataba. Le echó un último vistazo a Yamaguchi, como pudo, y agradeció que Bokuto no era tan estúpido como lo era Kuroo. Como un tonto, pensó, lo dejaba a cargo de manos más limpias que las del capitán de Nekoma.

—Así que, Yamaguchi, ¿no?

Bokuto se había quedado a solas con Yamaguchi en las afueras de su escuela. La luz que los iluminabas era escasa, pero todavía la suficiente como para poder darse cuenta de cuan rojo se encontraba el menor. Todavía con su mano en la espalda contraria, decidió acariciar con suavidad su omoplato, buscando una manera de destensar su cuerpo. Yamaguchi estaba nervioso. Estaba muy, muy, muy nervioso. Había comenzado a jugar con los dedos de sus manos y no tenía ni idea de dónde posar su mirada.

—Sí —dijo, asintiendo con la cabeza ligeramente y tragando saliva con demasiada fuerza. Bokuto trasladó la mano a su hombro y apretó con delicadeza su piel, arrugando la camiseta blanca que llevaba puesta.

—Yo soy Bokuto.

Yamaguchi levantó su mirada y dejó escapar una tenue risa. ¿El chico se estaba presentando de verdad? ¿El as y capitán del equipo Fukurodani, realmente, se estaba presentado? Pero si era toda una celebridad. Hinata no había dejado de hablar de él desde que lo descubrió en una revista de voleibol y, ahora, Bokuto Koutarou, ¿se estaba presentando ante él?

—Ya, si lo sé...

—Sí, es verdad, has estado observándome —añadió Bokuto, como si hubiera sido un asunto que recién recordaba, a pesar de ser su única excusa para toda la aventura que había planeado para esa noche. El rostro de Yamaguchi, a esas alturas, era lo más parecido a un tomate maduro. Estaba rojo por todos lados y, ni siquiera el haber estado todo el día perdiendo partidos contra los cuatro equipos que se habían reunido en el campamento le había dejado tan acalorado. —Me he dado cuenta de ello.

—Bueno, yo... es que... —Yamaguchi no tenía ningún pretexto para ello. Sí que había estado observando al chico durante toda esa semana que llevaban en Tokio, pero ¿quién no lo había hecho? Bokuto brillaba en medio del gimnasio, a veces debido al sudor y otras simplemente por su desorbitada energía, y atraía las miradas como la luz atrae a las polillas. Era como tener a un Hinata menos anaranjado, mucho más alto y con mucha más masa muscular. Mucha más.

—¡No te preocupes, Pecas-kun! No eres el primero que lo hace —confesó Bokuto, con una sonrisa tímida que incluso parecía impropia para una situación como en la que se encontraban. Con su mano desocupada manoteó el aire, restándole importancia al asunto. —Aunque, mira, sí que eres el primero que no me importaría que continuase haciéndolo.

De nuevo, Yamaguchi tragó saliva, más para no ahogarse con ella que por otra cosa.

—¿Estás... Intentando que te bese para ganar la apuesta? —Preguntó con cuidado el chico. Bokuto hizo una mueca, encogiéndose de hombros.

—En parte. Estoy intentando que me beses —admitió. Empujó al chico un poco más cerca de su cuerpo aprovechando que aún lo tenía agarrado por el hombro. —pero la apuesta no me puede importar menos.

Unas voces comenzaron a escucharse lo suficientemente cerca como para alertar a Bokuto. Si era un profesor el que se acercaba, podría mandarles a los dormitorios y el plan que ingeniosamente habían creado se echaría a perder al completo. Agarró la muñeca de Yamaguchi, para la sorpresa del chico, y sin preguntarle comenzó a arrastrarle hasta la parte del camino en el que las luces del instituto no llegaban, detrás de unos arbustos altos y árboles húmedos.

Le dio un suave golpe en la espalda a Yamaguchi, indicándole que se agachase tras las plantas, y él se colocó con cuidado sobre sus rodillas, observando con cautela a las personas que caminaban donde segundos atrás estaban de pie. Sonrió pensando en que se veía como un auténtico espía de película.

De todos modos, las personas eran dos simples estudiantes del Shinzen. Bokuto suspiró con alivio.

—Lo siento, Pecas-kun. Es que no quiero esto acabe ya.

Yamaguchi ignoró lo que quisiera que significara la segunda frase del chico y, asintiendo con la cabeza, le restó importancia. Sacudió su regazo, el cual se había manchado de tierra, y supuso que su pantalón estaría igual. Regañó su nariz con disgusto pues no hacía ni una hora que había salido de la ducha.

—¿Puedo levantarme ya?

Bokuto negó. A ver, si por poder, podía, pero corrían el peligro de que alguien los viera y el capitán prefería ser cauteloso. No tenía ganas de que nadie les pillase y de que su oportunidad se fuera al garete, no ahora que parecía que la situación estaba bajo su control. Bokuto se sentó a su lado y apoyó su espalda en uno de los troncos que había por ahí.

—Entonces, —tanteó Bokuto, echándole un rápido vistazo a Yamaguchi y ofreciendo su palma vacía. —¿me vas a dar un beso?

—Pero si apenas nos conocemos —dijo. Aunque sí que agarró la mano ajena. Bokuto sonrió divertido y atrajo a Yamaguchi a su cuerpo, haciéndole clavar sus rodillas en la tierra seca a un lado de sus piernas. El chico estuvo a nada de soltar un pequeño grito causado por la sorpresa del empujón, más Bokuto se apresuró en tapar su boca con la palma desocupada.

—Pon una pierna aquí —Bokuto señaló con su mentón el lado izquierdo de su cadera y Yamaguchi le hizo caso sin pensarlo demasiado. —Siéntate. Así no te dolerán las rodillas.

Yamaguchi se sentó sobre el regazo de Bokuto sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Porque sí, ahora podía suspirar tranquilo de saber que no se haría daño en sus rodillas, lo cual era fundamental teniendo en cuenta que todavía le quedaban un par de días de partidos de entrenamiento, pero, claro, estaba sentado en el maldito regazo de Bokuto.

Este, el mayor, le quitó la mano de la boca y dejó que ambas cayeran sobre su cadera. Colocó sus grandes dedos en el hueso marcado de Yamaguchi y, con un nuevo empujón, pegó aún más sus cuerpos. El chico llevó una de sus propias palmas a su boca previendo algún tipo de grito ahogado, y dio las gracias por haberse alejado lo suficiente de la luz como para que Bokuto no notara cuan sonrojado se encontraba su rostro. Aunque, a esas alturas, creía que ya lo tenía más que visto.

—¿No quieres darme un beso? No tienes por qué hacerlo. —Bokuto tenía que trabajar en relajar al chico que tenía frente a él. En ese momento, Yamaguchi solo era una tensa bola llena de nerviosismo que no tenía ni idea de lo que hacer con su cuerpo. Pero, por mucho que quisiera ese beso, no podía obligarle a hacerlo si es que el de Karasuno no quería.

—No, si no es eso, es solo... Es que yo nunca he dado un beso —confesó Yamaguchi en un pequeño murmuro. Bokuto le sonrió. Sí, bueno, eso estaba claro. Acarició su cadera en un nuevo y vago intento de tranquilizarlo.

—No pasa nada. Es fácil, mucho más que el vóley, y mira que eso es fácil. —El castaño se rio del comentario en un tono de voz bajo —Yo puedo enseñarte.

—¿En serio?

Bokuto mordió su labio y asintió, despacio, con la cabeza.

—Lo primero que tienes que hacer es estar tranquilo —avisó Bokuto, acercando su rostro un tanto al de Yamaguchi, reprimiendo sus ganas de estampar sus labios con los del contrario de una vez por todas. Después mantendría una conversación con Kuroo acerca de quién de los dos había logrado tener una mayor fuerza de voluntad, aunque por alguna razón, Bokuto creía que él iba a ser el claro vencedor. La respiración de Yamaguchi se volvió más pausada, controlada, intentando tomar el control de su cuerpo.

Bokuto sonrió, eso era un buen comienzo.

—Luego, te acercas a tu pareja y abres la boca. No demasiado, —Bokuto levantó una mano y, antes de darse cuenta, estaba pasando su lugar por los labios del castaño. Sus ojos clavados en estos, presionando la línea que los dividía y forzándole a abrir la boca. —sino lo suficiente.

Yamaguchi cerró los labios para tragar la saliva que se le había acumulado con cierta rapidez en su cavidad bucal, tomando por sorpresa a Bokuto quien continuaba con su dedo dentro de su boca, el cual ni intentó sacar. Notó la lengua de Yamaguchi moverse de aquí para allá y rozar su pulgar sin quererlo. Brincó sorprendido sobre su regazo y Bokuto reprimió una carcajada.

—Abre la boca —repitió. Yamaguchi asintió y Bokuto pudo sacar su dedo, a pesar de que no le había disgustado en absoluto. En realidad, le hubiera parecido entretenido comprobar hasta qué punto el chico hubiera continuado chupando. Pero en ese momento prefería tener su boca ocupada con otra cosa. —Ahora solo tienes que mover tus labios sobre los míos. Tranquilo. Después yo marcaré el ritmo y tú solo tendrás que imitarme, ¿de acuerdo?

Yamaguchi acercó su boca a la de Bokuto, girando un poco su rostro para evitar que sus narices chocasen y, entonces, acató sus indicaciones. Se movió con suavidad e incluso con un poco de miedo, centrándose en el labio superior del chico y cerrando sus ojos con demasiada presión. Bokuto intentó no reírse del intento. Bueno, se dijo, al menos Yamaguchi ya le había dado un beso. Ahora ya podía tomar el control.

Bokuto tenía delicadeza, a veces, y dependiendo del asunto del que se tratara. Sabia que no podía acariciar a uno de los gatos de Konoha, las bolas blancas de pelo que tanto adoraba, con la misma fuerza que acariciaba al gran terrier de Kuroo, al igual que era consciente de a veces las palmadas de apoyo que le daba a Akaashi en la espalda no debían de ser tan fuertes como las que le daba a un balón a la hora de rematar. Tenía claro que había límites en cuanto a algo en específico se trataba.

Pero, desde el segundo en el que Bokuto notó como la bandera de salida se alzaba, la luz del semáforo en verde, diciendo que ya podía hacer lo que quisiera con ese beso, supo que no iba a poder ser lo delicado que las circunstancias le gritaban que fuese.

La mano que tenía a la altura de la boca de Yamaguchi presionó su mejilla, obligándole a no mover su cabeza y, la otra, continuó deslizándose por la cadera sin marcar ningún trazo regular. Sus labios habían comenzado a devorar la boca del contrario como si esta fuera su última cena, con un hambre que no recordaba que tenía y saboreando cada segundo de ella.

El calor empezó a sofocar a ambos adolescentes y, en cuestión de segundos, la lengua de Bokuto había tomado las riendas de la situación. A Yamaguchi, el nuevo intruso le pareció una agradable y a la par asfixiante agregación a la mezcla. Jadeó buscando un aire que ni siquiera recordaba que necesitaba y Bokuto se vio obligado a separarse del chico.

—¿Y qué? ¿Soy un buen profesor? —Levantó sus cejas con sugerencia. En realidad, Yamaguchi no tenía nada con lo que comparar su beso, así que mientras recuperaba a duras penas su respiración, asintió con la cabeza. —Bien, pero la clase aún no ha terminado.

Yamaguchi le seguía el ritmo como podía, lo que era difícil teniendo en cuenta la intensidad con la que Bokuto se movía. Llevó sus manos al cuello del capitán creyendo que en cualquier momento perdería el equilibrio y, este, lo percibió como un visto bueno para cambiar su postura. Las grandes palmas de Bokuto regresaron a la cadera del chico y comenzaron a marcar un nuevo vaivén, suavemente, hacia delante y hacia atrás, restregando con descaro sus pantalones. Le indicó a Yamaguchi como debía de hacerlo entre leves susurros que casi fueron opacados por el chapoteo de los besos, que mezclado con los jadeos de ambos adolescentes decretaban el único sonido que se escuchaba entre los matorrales de aquel lugar.

Si alguien pasaba demasiado cerca, Bokuto estaba seguro de que entendería lo que ocurría entre los arbustos.

Bokuto arrastró sus zarpas hacia el trasero de Yamaguchi, agradeciendo en silencio que ambos llevaran pantalones elásticos para dormir y, aprovechando que el chico estaba lo suficientemente distraído con el beso, Bokuto introdujo sus cálidos dedos dentro del chándal ajeno. El gemido cargado de satisfacción que salió de lo más profundo de la garganta de Yamaguchi cuando notó al mayor masajeando su culo fue completamente tragado por la feroz boca del contrario.

En ese momento, la cadera de Yamaguchi había comenzado a trabajar por sí sola, sin aumentar ni disminuir el ritmo que Bokuto le había marcado. Los besos que se daban se habían vueltos más húmedos, con la saliva como su principal aliado provocando que el ruido que emitían fuera mas obsceno. Los dientes chocaban los unos con los otros, pero a ninguno le importó demasiado. La temperatura aumentaba a cada segundo que pasaba y Bokuto estaba seguro de que su mejor amigo, ahí abajo, se comenzaba a despertar. Apretó sus manos en el trasero del contrario e intentó que se moviera más deprisa sobre su entrepierna.

Bokuto gruñó intentando que ninguno de los gemidos que deseaba emitir salieran por su boca, todavía preocupado por llamar la atención de alguien que pudiera estar pasando. Dejó de abusar de la boca de Yamaguchi, la cual enrojecida amenazaba con levantarse hinchada a la mañana siguiente, y decidió atacar su cuello. Su tez pálida era como un lienzo en blanco y Bokuto estaba preparado para pintarlo con sus propios colores.

Yamaguchi jadeaba contra su oreja. Su respiración caliente chocaba con su pelo y, sus ojos, medio cerrados, observaban a duras penas el rostro sofocado de Bokuto. Era como cuando se había fijado en él mientras entrenaba, con su cara enrojecida y sus grandes bocanadas de aire que agitaban al completo su pecho.

Un nuevo aventón provocó que Yamaguchi notara el bulto que se había instalado en los pantalones del contrario. Oh, Dios, ¿había sido él quién había provocado eso? ¿De verdad?

—Hey, bájate los pantalones... —susurró Bokuto por encima de la piel de su cuello. Yamaguchi se tensó de inmediato sin tener ni idea alguna de lo que el capitán tenía en mente. No es que quisiera dejar de hacer lo que estaban haciendo, pero... Él no estaba preparado para ir mucho más lejos. Bokuto lo notó y soltó una pequeña y tenue carcajada, aflojando el agarre en su trasero para acariciarlo con cariño. —Solo nos vamos a tocar un poco, Pecas-kun, no te preocupes.

Yamaguchi, quizás porque llegado a ese punto veía imposible el negarse a lo que fuera que le pidiera Bokuto, accedió a bajarse los pantalones lo suficiente como para que contrario tuviera acceso a su entrepierna sin reparo alguno. En lo que el chico se ponía de rodillas para hacerlo, el mismo Bokuto levanto su cadera para bajar su propio chándal. Yamaguchi, avergonzado, intentó no fijarse en la erección ajena.

Bokuto juntó sus cuerpos de nuevo. Ahora, sin las capas de ropa de por medio, el roce se volvía más sensible y Yamaguchi no dejaba de sentir tirones que viajaban como la sangre por su tronco hasta asentare en la zona baja de su vientre. Bokuto molía el trasero de Yamaguchi sobre su entrepierna, y buscó los labios del chico viéndose incapaz de callar los gemidos que tanto querían salir de su garganta.

—Dame tu mano —pidió. Agarró la palma del castaño y las llevó directamente a donde sus erecciones todavía no se tocaban. Ajustó un poco sus cuerpos y, entonces, la coloco alrededor de su miembro. —Hazlo como te lo haces a ti.

Yamaguchi lo agarró con un poco de miedo. Era totalmente diferente a tocar a su propio amigo, se dijo, y le avergonzaba a más no poder. Comenzó a subir y a bajar sin ningún compás en especial, tanteando el cómo debía hacerlo, o bien, el cómo le gustaba a Bokuto. Pronto notó la sequedad de la piel y, sin pensarlo demasiado, llevó la mano a su boca y escupió sobre la palma de esa, para la grata sorpresa de Bokuto.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —Preguntó el capitán, llamando la atención del niño y sonriendo con peligro. Yamaguchi devolvió su agarre a la erección ajena a la vez que alzaba su mirada para observarle.

—¿El qué?

—Lo de escupir.

—Has dicho que lo haga como lo hago yo, ¿no? —Le respondió con cuidado Yamaguchi, sin estar seguro de lo que había provocado su acción. Bokuto asintió complacido y, antes de que el chico pudiera comenzar su tarea, el mayor volvió a moler su trasero contra su erección.

—Eso ha sido súper caliente, Yamaguchi —le murmuró al oído. —Creo que te follaría aquí mismo si pudiera.

Bokuto mordió la oreja de Yamaguchi, levantó sus caderas y abriendo su trasero, pasó su miembro entre ambas nalgas. Dejó que su cuerpo bajara y sintió que tocaba el quinto cielo cuando el contrario envolvió su erección. Yamaguchi clavó sus dedos en el cuello del mayor, jadeando con pesadez y relamiéndose sus labios, los cuales secos comenzaban a extrañar los de Bokuto.

—Dame un poco de tiempo y te haré gritar mi nombre, ¿de acuerdo, Pecas-kun?

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! La verdad es que estas 5k palabras me las he sacado de la manga. Yo estaba tranquila viendo Drácula cuando de repente, pauso la peli y comienzo a escribir esto. Al principio iba a ser de Bokuto y Konoha, que llevo un tiempo queriendo leer algo explícito de ellos porque I kinda of like sus dinámicas. Pero soy débil ante el Yams, así que aquí estamos. 
> 
> Y hablando del Yams, ¡que esta es la cuarta persona con la que escribo su primer beso! Literalmente, tengo una historia en la que le da su primer beso a Daichi, otra a Daishou, a Kageyama y ahora, boom, a nuestro querido Bokuto. 
> 
> Bueno, espero que os haya gustado. No me considero muy buena escribiendo cosas explícitas, pero lo hago lo mejor que puedo, okay :(. Muchas gracias por leer, un besazo! <3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Kuroo gives ideas, Bokuto makes trouble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694696) by [sunflow3rs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflow3rs/pseuds/sunflow3rs)




End file.
